Invisible
by Misila
Summary: Siempre te ha gustado pasar desapercibido. Claro que en ocasiones como ésta te alegras de no ser invisible.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto temático de enero: Los Peverell_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Invisible**_

Siempre te ha gustado pasar desapercibido.

Desde que tienes uso de razón has disfrutado desapareciendo un rato para volver a dar señales de vida algo después, con el único objeto de estar un rato solo y tranquilo, lejos de donde pudieran distraerte de tus pensamientos.

Aunque nadie lo supiera, te encantaba subirte a los tejados a ver cómo la gente hacía su vida ajena a tu ausencia, cómo vivían su día a día. Y luego, pensando en lo que te viniera a la cabeza. Y si no se te ocurría nada, buscar forma a las nubes e identificar las aves que surcaban el cielo siempre era un buen entretenimiento.

No siempre esa costumbre tuya dio buenos resultados. La primera vez que salió mal fue poco después de la muerte de vuestro padre. No lo sabías, pero el hambre hizo que no te dieses cuenta de que el dueño de la manzana que habías cogido era el mismo que te dejó huérfano a medias. Y sabes que si tus hermanos no hubieran llegado habría sido peor.

Claro que eso no hizo que cambiaras tu costumbre. Madre y Antioch te prohibieron hacerlo, y Cadmus te recomendó dejar de desobedecerles. Pero no hiciste caso a ninguno de los tres. No había nada que te gustase más que sentir que nadie sabía dónde estabas, saberte invisible, y volver a aparecer cuando menos se lo esperasen.

Años más tarde entraste a Hogwarts, justo cuando Cadmus se iba. Sabías que tu hermano había dado mucho que hablar y que la gente quizá esperaba de ti que fueses un Cadmus en miniatura. Sea como fuere, se equivocaron. Tus hermanos y tú sois tres polos opuestos. Y nada más dirigirte a la mesa de Ravenclaw empezaste a hacerlo patente. No eres la copia en pequeño de nadie. Eres Ignotus.

Hiciste un par de amigos, no muchos, pero sí suficientes y verdaderos, con los que fuiste a todos lados durante los siguientes años. Poco a poco la gente dejaba de esperar algo de ti y de prestarte atención. De vez en cuando, cuando los exámenes te agobiaban, te escabullías para contemplar la vida en Hogwarts desde las almenas de alguna torre. Era mucho más peligroso que los tejados de Godric's Hollow, por descontado, pero la vista merecía la pena.

Y en la torre de Astronomía la conociste.

No supiste su nombre entonces. Tuviste que esconderte cuando entró corriendo, temeroso de ser descubierto por algún profesor y acabar castigado el resto del curso; todo el mundo sabía que nadie podía estar ahí salvo para dar clase.

Pero cuando la miraste de arriba abajo, algo se encendió en tu interior. La muchacha tenía el pelo largo del color de la calabaza y los ojos de un azul que nada tenía que envidiar al del cielo. Su piel, tan blanca que daba el aspecto de estar enferma, estaba salpicada con un montón de pecas.

Sólo tuviste tiempo para quedarte prendado de ella. La chica sólo cogió un libro que debía de haberse dejado y salió de la clase apresuradamente, quizá temiendo también un castigo si la descubrían.

Las siguientes veces que subiste a los tejados de Hogwarts no te dedicaste a observar. La buscaste por los jardines, junto al lago y en la linde del bosque. Necesitabas saber algo más de ella; que era preciosa era un dato tan obvio que no te bastaba.

Pero ella te encontró a ti. Una tarde que estabas sentado en una de las almenas de la torre de Astronomía, buscándola con la mirada, oíste la puerta abrirse y del susto te resbalaste y no caíste al vacío de milagro. Te quedaste aferrado al borde de la almena, tratando de no mirar hacia abajo y buscando la manera de subir de nuevo. Y entonces apareció su rostro pecoso, mirándote con susto. Sin decir nada, te dio la mano y te ayudó a volver a subir.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacías ahí?—preguntó cuando volviste a notar el suelo bajo tus pies, señalando las almenas.

Te encogiste de hombros y la miraste. Ella apartó la vista y cogió un libro.

—¿Otra vez te lo has dejado?

La pelirroja te observó largamente.

—Soy muy despistada… ¿pero tú cómo sabes que me lo he dejado?

Y no supiste qué decir. Al final, fue más o menos la verdad.

—Como no sabía si era algún profesor, me escondí—ella sonrió—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Samantha Weasley—respondió ella—. Sam, si quieres. ¿Y tú?

Sam te pareció aún más guapa después de conocerla. Solía dejarse sus cosas en todos lados, y siempre estaba volviendo a alguna clase a por un libro que había olvidado. Era también alérgica al silencio; no se callaba ni amordazada. Iba a quinto, un curso por debajo de ti, y solía ponerse irritable cuando tenía muchos exámenes a la vista.

Un día decidiste enseñarle una forma mejor de evadirse de la presión. Tomaste su mano –un privilegio que habías conseguido hacía relativamente poco– y la llevaste hasta tu dormitorio de la torre de Ravenclaw. Una vez ahí, saliste por la ventana y subiste hasta llegar a la parte más alta del tejado. Pero ella te miraba boquiabierta.

—No es tan difícil—volviste y le diste de nuevo la mano para guiarla. Sam estaba blanca y te hacía daño de la fuerza con la que te agarraba, pero no te quejaste. Cuando llegaste arriba con ella, te sentaste y la chica se dejó caer a tu lado—. ¿Ves?

Samantha temblaba por algún motivo que no alcanzaste a comprender.

—Está alto—murmuró—. Mucho. Y me da miedo.

—No te vas a caer—le aseguraste—. Y si lo haces, agárrate a algo hasta que llegue yo a rescatarte.

Sam se sonrojó y dejó de mirar hacia abajo. Contempló el lago, el bosque, el sol que se perdía entre las montañas y lo teñía todo de naranja, y dejó de preocuparse por la altura.

—¿Siempre vienes aquí?—te preguntó. Asentiste—. ¿Por qué?

—Me gusta perderme de vista—te diste cuenta de que jamás se lo habías dicho a nadie. Tu familia nunca había preguntado y tus amigos no se inmiscuían en lo que hicieras cuando no estabas con ellos, siempre que estuvieses cuando te necesitaban—. Es relajante.

—¿Te gusta ser invisible?—inquirió Sam—. Pues no debería.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso?

—Si fueses invisible, no te habría conocido—explicó, y sus mejillas alcanzaron el tono de su pelo.

Tú también te sonrojaste. Sin embargo, cuando ella apartó la mirada tomaste su barbilla para obligarla a no esconder esos ojos azules que tanto te gustaban. Y en ese momento tuviste más claro que nunca lo que querías hacer.

La besaste.

Y, por una vez, te alegraste de no ser invisible.


End file.
